


Reconstruction of Evangelion Volume 00: The Last Dance

by ChildOfProspero



Series: Neo Revelations Evangelion: Reconstruction of Eternity [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfProspero/pseuds/ChildOfProspero
Summary: The gods have come down from their Heaven, and nothing is right with the world.At the beginning of the Angel War, Shinji Ikari is rushed to Tokyo-3 as a last resort. On the outskirts of the city, the Angel stands silent, as if waiting for something. Soon, he will find himself plunged into his parents' secrets and on the front line. Rei Ayanami awaits the war she was created for, her mind stoked into a raging fire of hatred against the Angels. Asuka Sohryu, having just been confirmed as a Pilot, celebrates, not knowing what awaits her in Tokyo-3. All three will be the vanguard against the invader, the shield of humanity against incomprehensible monsters.Things are different, though. The nature of Evangelion itself is warped. The histories are wrong. This time, there are more Angels. This time, Seele has a different version of the Scrolls. Two impacts. 9+1 Angels. Nerv shall be the weapon against those. Then, it speaks of Apocalypse. A time where Angels will rule the world and usher in a new paradigm. Even within Seele, however, the Old Men scheme and set plans in motion against each other. War is inevitable, the only question is who will rule at the end and if the throne will be for anything but a dead world.
Relationships: Ayanami Rei & Ikari Shinji, Ayanami Rei/Souryuu Asuka Langley, Ikari Gendou/Ikari Yui, Ikari Shinji & Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji & Souryuu Asuka Langley
Series: Neo Revelations Evangelion: Reconstruction of Eternity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141292
Kudos: 1





	Reconstruction of Evangelion Volume 00: The Last Dance

All of this had happened before. All of this would happen again. That didn’t mean things had to happen the exact same way every time, though. No birth of the universe was ever quite the same, no history quite identical, but the harmonies of the cosmos would hit the same notes now and again, as if trying to play from memory.

Once, there were the First Ancestors, children of the galaxy in the beginning. They inherited an empty and forbidden void, and claimed it by their birth right. With nothing to challenge them, they grew into an almighty power, subjugating and ruling the lesser races, and dominated reality with the hand of godhood. However, with no equals but themselves and supreme power, they turned against each other and tore the millions of galaxies aflame. Their children, the Old Ones, rejected the power granted to them, fearing the fate of their forerunners, and so they separated the godhood of the First Ones into two parts.

One stark-white hand would bear the fruits of Life, the ability to draw from the Empyrean’s fire to give themselves whatever shapes and powers they wished, but they would be cursed with loneliness, of never being able to truly understand one another. Every individual would be a nation unto itself, a species, a singular possibility located at the end of the tree of evolution, unchanging. The other hand, jet-black, would grant the fruits of Knowledge, of understanding and compassion, of the desire to improve and overcome, but be flawed with mortality and remain ever-distant from perfection.

The Old Ones spread these gifts across the galaxy, and so it would be that the children of the White Moons were separated from those of the Black Moons to prevent the power of the First from being reunited. Nobody knows what happened in those long-gone eons, but some people tried to fill the gaps. People like Kiel Lorenz. Were anyone to be watching him right now, he would seem deranged, staring at a jagged meter-sized shard of obsidian embedded in a glass cylinder and scrawling something on a piece of paper without looking at it. “Mareniel? Really, Kiel?” a voice behind him sighs. “You know that’s not even a real angel, right?” “I know. Give me a break.” The old man snorts slightly. “Look at this. Twoscore centuries and this is all we _fucking_ have of the True Scrolls. You can forgive an old man indulging his creative tendencies a bit when naming the missing Angels and trying to edit it all into a cohesive text.”

"I know that the True Scrolls are written... let's say, strangely, but you can't keep stringing them along with your version." A boy with white hair and and red hair steps forwards. "Look at us. The only two people in the world who've seen the inside of this room and lived. Don't worry, though, old man. I won't tell the rest of SEELE about your... inadequacies translating the Scrolls." A smirk crests his face as he steps through the door. "Tabris, I tolerate your sarcasm normally, but here you step out of line." Lorenz's rebuke is hard, but carrying no real malice.

The boy nods in response. "Of course, Father. I apologise. What is your progress on 'decoding' them so far?" Father. That was an odd word, but Tabris had foisted the title on him as part of a campaign to keep needling the old man some time ago and refused to stop, saying something about it being easy to get 'emotional weakness' out of Lilin. The German stopped and grimaced slightly. "Functionally speaking, we have all we need. The scenario may proceed as planned. We lack the names of the Angels, but we know what is coming. We have rough descriptions."  
  
"One came by four, then two by one. Nine come as the trial of the flesh, and for thirty pieces of silver the sacrifice is prepared. For the sins of humanity, it meets its doom." The boy once named Kaworu Nagisa long ago intones softly. "Then by sevens they come thrice to bring Judgement before we will see the Tree of Life. The Lilin and their folly will be extinguished for what is greater." "For what is greater. One apotheosis, one Instrumentality for us." "And my price?" the boy raised an eyebrow. "You will have your prize." Lorenz says with no hesitation. "I made my bargain when I created you." Tabris remains impassive. "Created me. Like you could have done that. Temporarily created a container for the Great Father? Yes. Make no mistake. You and the others play with fire."  
  
"All of us know the risks. Especially with Project E. In case you were wondering, Unit Alpha is stable and just needs to be finished. Omega is coming along as needed. Rho, the damned thing, is still unable to be moved but Ikari keeps sinking resources into it because it is an Adams. Delta and Theta will be finished in mere months." At this, Tabris raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "I can understand Ikari for once. You, Lorenz, probably wouldn't be able to comprehend the true glory of an Adams, and that's why you even consider destroying it. Now, the Lilith-spawn that is Omega, less so." Looking down at his work, Kiel Lorenz, Seele 01, is silent before he responds. "It is true that I do not involve myself with the Evangelions as much these days. Tell me, Tabris... you call me father, I know it is mockingly, but have you ever considered having a sister?" At the boy's consternation and near-scoff, the old man grinned. "There is much you are missing, not deigning to concern yourself with mortal matters. Have you heard of Project AYANAMI?"  
  


  
///================================================///  
  
Year 2011  
  
Tokyo-3, The Geofront  
NERV Japan Branch, SEELE Codename THYATIRA  
SEELE Division Motto: "Saisho no Saishū" (First of the Last)

Gendo and Yui Ikari stand side by side as they watched the entry plug descend and stop just before the port on the back of Unit Alpha. Another girl had climbed into the cylindrical coffin half an hour ago, awaiting insertion. Slowly, the consoles in the hangar's observation deck began to hum with activity, recording whatever observations they were designed to take. A tinny speaker crackles to life, Ritsuko's voice and the hum of her equipment filling the air. "Commander Ikari. Director Ikari. Ground team confirms plug is safe and all restraints are engaged. Evangelion is cleared to begin Pilot initation." Gendo nods and presses the button to respond. "This is Director Ikari. Acknowledged. Beginning test sequence, Evangelion Unit Alpha, Ninth subject."

Her name is Natsuko Kako. She is eleven years old. She has trained for this almost her entire childhood, the moment she was enrolled in the Marduk program. Now, she looks up as the LCL level begins to rise and takes a deep breath. The chatter of the monitoring crew is tuned out as the taste of the orange fluid almost makes her gag. _I will not let myself fail. I will not let myself fail._ She hears something that sounds important, but they haven't said anything to her yet. Every inch of the plug fills with orange fire as energy sears through the LCL, ionising it as the pumps start circulation and filtering.  
  
Gendo looked down at his notes, fidgeting slightly with one hand as he follows the experiment along. Ionisation. Initation. Circuits he's worked on for the better part of a decade ignite, their feedback systems returning the Evangelion's data. His mind jumped from thought to thought as he stands idly, minor fluctuations in the EEGs and biomonitors bringing back memories of medical school, then those memories themselves flowing into new ideas and concepts, things to consider for the next experiment- he blinks and focuses himself. He needs to pay attention. What was Ritsuko saying? "Confirmed plug depth locked. Terminal Junction in ten seconds." said woman cuts in. "Kill switches standing by."

Yui exhales slightly in anticipation as Ritsuko announces what everyone has been waiting for. "Terminal Junction reached. Connections initiating! Neurological maps online and loaded." The chatter continues, and she grabs her husband's hand to ease her nerves. "Triggering synchronity now. Absolute borderline in sixteen seconds." Within Unit Alpha, control modules disengage and power feeds pump more energy than pre-Impact Japan ever produced into the socketed cable. Nerves ignite in activity and the beast roars, shaking the clamps hanging from the ceiling pinning down its shoulders. Even with its legs half-naked and connected to tonnes of machinery and its fists in Bakelite columns, the Evangelion thrashes. In its spine, the plug glows as it begins to tap into the nervous system, overcoming the restraints and sinking down deeper in the hole.

Warnings and shouts echo within the observation deck, but in the plug Natsuko hears nothing. She clenches the controls of the Eva, keeping her finger off the trigger switches as she squeezes the yoke grip in anticipation as the energy races through her interface headset. In a flash of light, she is two hundred feet tall, her fists and lower arms are embedded in Bakelite, her feet are strapped down into massive armoured boots. "True Sync ratio holding at thirty." Doctor Akagi's voice cuts through the hangar PA- Natsuko hears out of the Evangelion's ears, sees out of its eyes, the edges of her vision losing focus and the noise fading into a hum as she looks down and examines her new body. She never hears the alarmed shouts, she never sees the hexagonal holograms popping up warning of a rapidly increasing sync rate.

It takes twenty seconds to reach one hundred percent, then in five seconds two hundred, in two three hundred, and one more four hundred, with no sign of stopping. Every attempt to eject the plug all the while fails, the Evangelion's limiter computers being overwhelmed by the primal energy coursing through the taps into the spinal column. Eventually, the number stops going up at "infinite" and drops straight back down to zero. When the power is cut and the entry plug is retracted, only an empty plugsuit and headset lays in the chair. They don't even bother opening it.

"Kako failed." Yui hisses, storming to the door as the plug spins out of the crimson-armoured giant. "She was the one with the highest compatibility forecast, and the Eva just tore through her ability to control the synchronisation. Damn it! We don't have time to keep wasting candidates like this." Gendo impassively looks back, betraying no emotion but disappointed inside. "I know, Yui. We can't do anything about it, though. Ayanami is not yet ready." The Commander of NERV Japan shoots a glare at her husband. "So? This is the third candidate that has entered Total Contact with Alpha. We should shelve trying to select a pilot until the Ayanamis are ready."  
  
"No. Ayanami has her destiny, and it isn't with Alpha." That is the end of the conversation.  
  


///================================================///

Somewhere.

It was Adams, giant of light, light-winged beast and destroyer of worlds. It was Evangelion, the flesh of Angels shackled. Deep in its sleeping crimson heart, a dead god raged, and she heard it scream. Natsuko Kako felt her memories, her sense of self, her identity slipping away. She sensed Another. It was He. But there were more. Their names floated through her mind, but she couldn't remember any of them. One started with a S? Maybe an M? They felt... strange. Less "real." The light spreading throughout her pulses with unidentifiable thoughts, it burns, burns away her ability to form words. Images and sensations race each other- warm, cold, rage, pain... loss. If she had a mouth, it would be useless now. She is pure Soul. Mortality is meaningless where she Is. She Is more alive than anyone born on this world in the last fifty million years and as dead as the void of space. Oblivion. Eternity. Such crude words to approximate the true depths of what she Is now. An Instrumentality, no matter how small, is calling. She Is, and she answers It.

///================================================///

Year 2012

London-4, New Greenwich District  
SPIRIT Blacksite

The spy looks up from the chair as the tall man walks in, face obscured by the shadows. "So, uh... mind untying me?" An eyebrow quirks up as the bound man's attempts at banter fall flat. "Cut the chatter." comes the response, enunciated with a crisp German accent. The spy strains, furrowing his eyebrows in recognition, and the other man watches in amusement. "As much as your attempts to recall my name are amusing, I shall cut this short here." Karl Langley steps forward into the light and scowls. "No way." the spy exhales. "Commander? You... you're with them?"  
  
Karl says nothing in response and pulls out a knife from his boot. "I know it might be hard to believe, but I'm not betraying NERV. Come on, Ryoji. You can trust me?" "Cut the bullshit, Karl." Kaji Ryoji snarls in response. "I work for IPEA. This means, contractually, I'm supposed to be keeping an _eye_ on SPIRIT and all the other NERV wannabes trying to create uncontrolled Evas. You being SPIRIT on the side is something I _have_ to report." The knife thrusts forwards an inch from the Japanese man's throat before the Commander pulls it back and slashes the tape keeping one of his oldest friends tied down. Opening his hand, Karl lets the blade clatter to the floor. "Your friends at IPEA, believe it or not, are behind this effort. It'd be a shame to put all our eggs in one basket, after all."  
  
"So SPIRIT?" Kaji exhales as he stands up. "A front. A contingency. Entirely ruled by the Committee. Japan and America can have Project Evangelion. Britain and France once ruled the world, and with Project Apostle they will have the power to keep NERV in check if the Ikaris step out of line. Believe me yet?" Karl holds up a hand before a response can be formed and looks away, placing something down. "It doesn't matter, Kaji-san. You don't have to believe me, you have to believe this micro-drive I'm holding. The door over there opens into a comfortable apartment suite. Knock yourself out, but I want an answer when I get back. You already serve two masters, Ryoji. Are you ready to take the next step? To do your duty to humanity?"  
  
The German leaves through another door, leaving a stunned Kaji in his wake. Only after the door slams shut and locks does he reach out to the finger-sized device that was left, presumably, for his viewing and consideration.  
  
On his way out the other door, he stoops down a little. A free knife is a free knife, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> THYATIRA.
> 
> And to the one who overcomes and continues in My work until the end, I will give authority over the nations. He will rule them with an iron scepter and shatter them like pottery —just as I have received authority from My Father. And I will give him the morning star.
> 
> Next chapter to be posted: Chapter 1, Summons.
> 
> //Storyboard Teaser, Not From Next Chapter.//
> 
> It rises from the sea, shoulder pylons breaking the surface as it let out a mighty scream. Sheets of water fall back into the ocean as it, strangely, examines its hands and feet and staggers forward, dropping to one knee and bracing itself on the ground with its hands. Two prog knives slam into the coast as the observation drone tries to get closer, only to be swatted out of the sky by a blast of energy.
> 
> Gendo is the only one to say anything, the bridge having being shocked into stunned silence. "So Death has become Life." he whispers, looking at Yui. Her only response is to grit her teeth. Gendo takes the initiative for her. "Declare the unidentified target Provisional Angel Tauiel. Raise Red Alert, switch to Fortress mode. All staff to battle stations, prepare Evangelions for launch on the catapults I've marked." It takes a few seconds for the order to be executed, but the crew returns to attention, Japan's finest moving with practice and dedication.
> 
> Maybe it was an Angel. Maybe it wasn't. Whatever it was, they knew what it was not, despite all appearances. It was no Evangelion.


End file.
